Ishaan is a gardener. He plants $30$ daisies in a garden. Each row has $10$ daisies. How many rows of daisies did Ishaan plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of rows of daisies that Ishaan planted is the total number of daisies that he planted divided by the number of daisies in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $30\text{ daisies} \div 10\text{ daisies per row}$ $30\text{ daisies} \div 10\text{ daisies per row} = 3\text{ rows}$